


Cupid Reject

by maypoison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Humour, Hunters, Lovesick, Romance, Slow Build, imagine, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about the growing romance between Dean Winchester and You, the reader, using prompts taken from supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com. On a routine hunting trip, Dean gets struck by a rogue Cupid, and ends up falling head over heels for you. But how will this effect your long friendship with the Hunter and his brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Imagine Dean being hit with a Cupid arrow and falling madly in love with you.

You pace back and forth the morgue, watching as Sam meticulously examined the body. It was the fourth one to appear during the case, and was a young man. You could barely look at the limp, bluish form on the table, but Sam didn’t even flinch as he began to pull out organ after organ.

“Oh no …” Your friend nearly whines, and you quickly stop pacing, and turn to face the youngest Winchester.

“What, what is it?” You ask, not really wanting to move any closer to the body.

“There’s matching marks on the hearts. I think its Cupids.” The Hunter answers, pulling over a magnifying glass so he can take a closer look.

“Are you sure?” You ask Sam, as you pull out your phone and begin to call Dean.

The man squints for a few seconds, looking at the strange mark, before he places it down, and nods in your direction. “Positive, it’s Enochian.”

You sigh dramatically, as you place the phone up to your ear. “Angels …”

Sam laughs at your exasperation, before beginning to clean up the body, and put everything back where it should be.

Dean doesn’t answer immediately, and you begin to curse under your breath as you wait for the man to wake up.

“This had better be good …” Dean murmurs as a greeting when he does finally answer, and you can’t help but smile at the man’s raspy voice.

“I know we promised to give you a break, but I think we’re going to need some back up.”

Dean groans, and you hear sheets ruffling, signalling that the Hunter was moving around in bed. You tried not to think too hard about that mental picture …

“What is it?” The Hunter asks, before clearing his throat, trying no doubt to sound more awake.

You look over to Sam, before quickly glancing away. He was sewing back the body, and it made your stomach drop. “Sam found Enochian marks on the hearts. We think it might be Cupid’s again, like last time …”

You let the rest of that sentence go unsaid. Last time the boys had been faced with a Cupid was when they had encountered Famine, and you’re sure they didn’t need to be reminded of that incident.

“Great, another douche Angel in a diaper.”

You frown into the phone, listening as Dean grunts, and climbs out of bed.

“Diaper? Please tell me …”

“He’s kidding.” Sam answers for you, and you notice the man was amused at your genuine worry about encountering a Supernatural being with a incontinent problem.

Dean laughs lightly down the phone, no doubt hearing his younger brother’s response. “Yeah, I’m kidding about the diaper, not about the douche-ness.”

“That is definitely not a word Winchester.” You say with a smile, and Sam shakes his head in amusement, before getting back to work.

“I’ll meet you behind the bar, in the alley. Tell Sam to bring the shotguns from the Impala.”

You nod, before realising Dean couldn’t see you. “Will do.”

Dean hangs up, still mumbling something about Angels being douches. You turn back to Sam, who was beginning to peel off his blood stained clothes and coveralls.

“Dean will meet us behind the bar Vic number 4 was found. In the alley …” Sam nods. “He wants the shotguns.”

Sam chuckles, as he moves to throw away the gloves. “Yeah, he always wants the shotguns.”

 

You and Sam arrive at the back of the bar after Dean. He holds up his hands as you approach, clearly enjoying that he had beaten you both, despite Sam having driven the Impala.

“Took your sweet time …” The man mumbles, as Sam throws him a shotgun.

“We had to talk to a Sheriff who showed up.” You answer defensively, as Dean begins to check the gun. “He was asking a lot of questions …”

Dean looks over towards you, and frowns.

“He was clean, we checked.” Sam answers, realising what Dean was thinking. “He was asking questions about us.”

“Really?” Dean asks amused, and you nod.

“He was questioning why I was part of the investigation.”

Sam gives you a look of sympathy, but Dean just looks annoyed. “Sexist basted …”

You laugh, before moving to lean up against the alley wall. Sam and Dean begin discussing tactics, with Dean insisting that they didn’t need to call Cas. The Angel had problems of his own, and the Hunters seemed confident in yours, and there abilities.  

You, Dean and Sam all stand behind the bar, just waiting for some sign that the Cupid had returned, or was going to return. The bar was your latest lead, and you knew it was a long shot, but hoped that it was going to pay off.

You tried to avoid looking at the rubbish piled around you, and instead busied yourself by spinning your knife in the air, and catching it.

“You ok?” Dean asks suddenly, and you turn to frown at your friend questioningly.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” You reply, before raising an eyebrow and smirking at your friend “I saw how much you had to drink last night …”

Dean groans, and dramatically clutches his stomach. “Don’t remind me …”

You laugh at the man’s antics. “I’m surprised you can even get a hangover.” You continue, before looking over to Sam and winking.

“Shut up.”

You laugh, when suddenly a light gust of wind passes by you, and you look to the Winchesters.

“C’mon …” Sam whispers, raising his gun, and signally that you should take point.

You nod, and walk ahead, only to be stopped by Dean’s hand on your shoulder. The Hunter sends you a quick look, and you relent, allowing him to walk before you instead.

Entering the storeroom, you immediately notice with some surprise that the place was freezing.

“Ghost?” You whisper to Sam behind you, and the man looks amused.

“Montana…” Dean whispers in response, and you laugh.

Suddenly, a naked figure appears in front of you, appearing less than shocked at being greeted by three armed Hunters.

“Stop. Following. Me.” The Cupid growls, and Sam, Dean and yourself all share a look of confusion.

“Stop killing people …” You respond, and the Cupid growls.

Dean shoots before you, but the naked man just disappears, only to reappear behind you.

“Sam!” You yell, moving forward to take a shot at the rogue Cupid.

Sam gets thrown backwards, and then the Cupid turns to you.

Dean screams your name, and rushes forward.

This hadn’t been the plan, but this Cupid was a lot stronger, and more powerful than Sam and Dean had told you to expect. Clearly, he wasn’t just a rogue Cupid because he left Heaven. Something else was going on …

The Cupid turns to look to Dean, and holds out a hand. You are thrown backwards, but Dean just freezes. The Cupid smiles, before disappearing.

You stand slowly, wincing at the pain in your protesting limbs. Dean still remained frozen, staring at the place the Cupid had vanished.

“Are you okay?!” You pant, shaking the man to try and get his attention.

Dean blinks a few times, before shaking his head slightly. “Yeah, yeah I’m …”

The eldest Winchester meets your gaze, and his words suddenly trail off. You frown, not able to decipher the expression on your friend’s face.

“Dean?”

Dean sighs, before reaching up a hand slowly, and cupping your face. “God, you’re so beautiful …”

You frown, shocked, before Dean quickly leans down, and kisses you. You return it automatically, before suddenly realising what was happening … Sam dashes forward as you attempt to move backwards, and grabs his brother by the collar.

“Dean, dude knock it off!”

“I can’t help it Sammy, she’s just, she’s so …” Dean smiles at you, and makes a move forward towards you once again.

Sam moves to stop him, and as Dean fights against his hold, Sam grimaces, and sighs.

“Oh shit.”

“What?” You question, unable to tear your frowning gaze from the struggling Dean. “Sammy what?!”

“I think the Cupid …” Sam holds up one of his large hands, and wiggles his fingers.

You push back against Dean as the man manages to put his lips on your neck, and begins to murmur compliments against your skin.

“What does that mean?” You huff, struggling against the weight of the large Hunter.

Sam sighs, before moving forward and grabbing Dean with both hands. He pulls his brother backwards and away from you, ignoring the loud protests.

“We’re gonna need Cas.” Sam says, and you nod quickly, before reaching and pulling out your phone.

Dean was gazing at you with a wide smile, and gleaming eyes. “She’s so smart, and beautiful, and she’s so … smart.”

“You’ve said that.” Sam mutters, earning himself a glare from you as you dial Castiel’s number.

“Don’t encourage him.” You reply, watching as Dean truly begins to struggle against his brother.

“Is everything ok?” Castiel says over the phone, and you place a hand over your other ear, trying to listen to the Angel over the ruckus.

Dean was fighting against Sam, yelling something about ‘standing in the way of true love’ and ‘soulmates’.

“We need your help Cas, there was a cupid …” Your voice gets louder as you speak, trying to fight against Dean’s raising tempo.

“I’ll be there shortly.” Castiel replies, before hanging up.

You place your phone back into your pocket, and gaze over at Dean. Catching your eyes, the man actually blushes, and licks his lips …

“Well?” Sam asks with a raised eyebrow, and you blush yourself, embarrassed at being caught staring at a lovesick Dean Winchester.

“He’ll meet us back at the motel.” You answer, before clearing your throat.

Sam nods, and shoves Dean ahead of you, and out of the room.

Dean seemed relatively oblivious to the situation, and was still muttering, and trying to keep looking at you. “She can drive Sam, she’s an amazing driver. My Baby is her Baby …”

At that, Sam turns to look at you, his eyes blown wide. “Ok, now we really need Cas.”

 

“You gotta help us Cas …” Sam says, as you pace back and forth the motel room.

Dean was led in one of the two beds, knocked out by Castiel as soon as the Angel had appeared. He had gone from merely trying to kiss you, to trying to take off your clothes. Poor Sam still appeared to be remembering that incident…

“Dean was hit by a rogue Cupid, and now, he’s kinda in love with me.” You mumble, looking over to where your friend was sleeping.

“How?” Asks in his deep voice, tilting his head as he watches you pace.

“He grabbed hold of the Cupid, and the Cupid kinda ‘zapped’ him.” You respond, moving your hands much like Sam had done before.

Castiel mutters something to Sam, and the man’s eyes widen. You frown, wondering why the Angel suddenly had decided to leave you out of the conversation.

“What?” You snap, crossing your arms over your chest.

Sam nods to Castiel, and the Angels turns to look at you.

“A Cupid cannot simply ‘shoot’ anyone. They must have already had an arrow for that target. Feelings are amplified, not created.”

You frown. “Wait, are you saying …” Sam smiles slightly, and you shift awkwardly on your feet. “Cas, are you saying that Dean …”

“Whether it happened by accident, or not, Dean was hit by his arrow, designated by Heaven. Dean was meant to fall in love with you.”

Your mouth falls open, and you automatically turn to look at the sleeping Dean. To your surprise, the man was still murmuring about you in his sleep, and smiling slightly.

“It wasn’t a freak accident.”

“No.” Castiel answers, and now even he was smiling slightly.

“So Dean … loves me?”

“Why was he acting so, aggressive about it?” Sam asks, obviously referring to Dean literally throwing himself on you.

“The Cupid purposely amplified the effects.”

Sam nods in understanding, and you worry your lip between your teeth.

“Will it wear off?” You ask timidly, and Castiel tilts his head.

“It will settle down, but not disappear. Dean will not suddenly stop being in love with you.”

You place a hand over your mouth, unable to fully comprehend what had happened.

“Did you know about this?” You ask Sam, seeing that the man was smiling nearly just as much as you were.

“I knew he liked you, but …”

Sam trails off as Dean begins to wake, groaning and moving around on the bed.

“We’ll give you some privacy.” Castiel says, smiling at you before leaving the room.

“Call if you need anything.” Sam adds, before winking, and following the Angel.

“Wha’ happened?” Dean mumbles, and you smile as you move to sit down next to him on the bed.

“That’s a long story … and I’m not sure you’re gonna believe me.” You smile shyly, and Dean laughs.

“It’s you sweetheart. Of course I’ll believe you …”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Imagine that you really like Dean, and it hurts seeing him with a different girl at night, and Sam knows and tries to comfort you the best he can.

You quickly glance around the small diner, knowing that your friend was here somewhere. You finally spot Sam sat alone in a booth, eating a stack of pancakes, whilst looking at his tablet, no doubt, researching for the next case.

You would be moving on soon, after all, the Cupid was dead, Castiel and Sam had seen to that. With the help of the Angel, it was apparently pretty easy, and with the rogue Cupid gone, Dean was starting to feel like himself again.

You dodge around a waitress carrying a huge tray of breakfast foods, and slide into the booth opposite your friend.

“Morning Sammy …” You greet quietly, smiling despite the fact you wanted to do nothing more than slam your head against the table, and cry.

“I didn’t think I’d be seeing you here.” Sam replies, before smirking and raising an eyebrow.

You grab a menu from the stand on the table, and quickly open it to cover your face. Sam wiggles his eyebrows again teasingly, and you scowl at him.

“Ha ha, very funny.” You snap, before looking back down at the stained and sticky diner menu.

Sam frowns then, obviously noticing that you weren’t amused in the slightest. The man places down his fork, before leaning closer to you, and lowering his voice.

“Everything ok?”

“What? Yeah, everything’s fine.” You say immediately, still keeping your eyes trained on the menu.

Sam was sure that if you continued to glare at it like that, you would end up burning a whole through it.

Your concerned companion waits for a few seconds, before sighing. The man gently reaches over and takes the menu, leaving you with nowhere to hide from his soft and concerned face.

“C’mon, I know you better that that.” Sam says kindly, placing the menu back on the stand “What happened last night?”

You sigh, wondering whether you could get away with just making some excuse, and bolting from the diner. But Sam was concerned about you, and you couldn’t just ignore that, or throw it back in his face. Well that, plus you really wanted breakfast.

Leaning forward, you lower your voice, but still don’t look at Sam in the eyes.

“I told Dean about the Cupid, and he kinda … freaked.” You wince, remembering the man’s reaction.

Sam cocks his head, confused. “What do you mean?”

“He freaked Sam. He …” You trail off after a waitress comes to the table, and cheerily asks you what you wanted to order.

You quickly just ask for a coffee, and she nods, before spinning and heading back the way she had come. Sam reaches for his own drink, and takes a quick sip.

“It really must be bad if _you_ want to drink coffee.” You friend jokes, but you could hear the genuine concern behind his words.

“Dean got embarrassed, which I guess is the normal reaction when you all but dry hump your best friend …” You trail off again, and look out the diner window.

Sam waits for you to speak again, but you slump back into your seat, defeated.

“What did he say?” The man prompts, sensing that you didn’t really want to talk about it, and yet, you did.

“He has a date.”

Sam frowns, before placing down his cup of coffee. “A date?”

You nod, and casually clear your throat to try and fight against the lump that was forming there. “Yeah, with a girl he met at the bar the other night, when he was really drunk.”

The man opposite you pulls a face, and despite the circumstances, you smile. He looked genuinely horrified. “And he’s going?”

“Yeah.”

Sam looks ready to say something else, but suddenly stops, and his eyes widen in understanding.

“Oh …”

You lean forward in your seat, knowing that you were about to rant, but not wanting to raise your voice. “What am I supposed to think Sammy? Cas pretty much told me that Dean was in love with me, I tell Dean, and he tells me he’s going on a date …”

“Wait, you told Dean about what?”

You squint, confused. “The cupid.”

Sam huffs a laugh, before shaking his head, and folding his arms. “No, it wasn’t just that was it.”

“He was really mad at himself for kinda, throwing himself on me, and I told him it was ok, because I …”

You trail off, using Sam’s abandoned breakfast as a distraction. You pull it towards yourself, before taking a huge bite of buttery pancake. Sam sighs, still crossing his arms.

“Because you like him to.” The man says, smiling knowingly. He shakes his head, before retrieving his plate of half eaten food from you. “Oh my god. He’s an idiot.”

You smile around a mouthful of food. “Thanks Sammy, but that doesn’t really make me feel better.”

Sam smiles kindly, just as the waitress appears, and gently places down your cup of black coffee.

“How is he anyway?” Sam asks, after the young woman leaves the table.

You reach over to grab the sugar. “Cas is with him. The effect of the Cupid is kinda wearing off, so he’s getting back to his usually self.”

You hear a slight tingle of a bell, signalling that someone else had entered the diner. Sam looks over your shoulder towards the door, and by the way his expression changes, you immediately know who has just appeared.

Grabbing your cup, you quickly begin to drink, distracting yourself just as Castiel and Dean appear next to your booth.

Before Dean can move to sit next to you, Cas slides in, and Dean sighs, before sitting next to his brother.

“You ok?” Sam asks, seriously for a moment, before he smirks.

“Shut it …” Dean grumbles, reaching for the menu.

“With the Cupid taken care of, his rogue magic has begun to ware away.” Castiel explains to Sam, nodding over to Dean as he speaks.

You look over to Dean automatically, but quickly avert your gaze when you notice that the Hunter was looking at you over the diner menu.

Dean sighs, before handing the menu to Cas. “Hey guys, can you excuse us for a minute …”

You don’t look up from staring at your coffee mug, thinking Dean was speaking to Castiel, but the Angel nods.

“Sure.” Sam says, around a mouth full of pancakes. Cas stands, allowing you to slide out of the booth.

Dean stands from his side of the booth, and Castiel sits in his vacant seat, before he nods over to the diner bar. You hesitate, still unsure about being alone with the man after you had all but confessed your love to him.

Your friend senses your hesitation, and frowns, before he smirks. “I’ll buy you a milkshake.”

Sam smiles, before looking back down at his food, and speaking to Castiel about the next case.

You look up at Dean, seeing the worry and concern in his beautiful green eyes. Smiling, you stand, and begin to walk over to the bar.

“Deal” You reply, already looking at the milkshake menu.

Dean laughs, before sliding down on the stool next to you. “Ok, we need to talk …”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Imagine you and Dean jamming out to 'Highway to Hell'.

Dean looks over to you questioningly, obviously waiting for a response. You just freeze in surprise, before lowering your head further towards the menu, and avoiding your companions’ eyes. You hadn't thought Dean would want to talk about what happened ... ever. After all, he was the self proclaimed King of keeping your feelings to yourself. 

You sigh, noticing that it didn't look like Dean was going to be giving up the question any time soon.  

“What about?” You try to ask casually, but your squeaking voice betrays your anxiety.

Dean sighs, before signalling over to a waitress. She quickly comes over, no doubt because it was the handsome Dean Winchester, and not you who had signalled her. He orders a cup of black coffee, no food you note, and you order the biggest and most expensive milkshake on the menu. Your companion laughs at your choice, before turning to face you at the long diner bar.

“I shouldn’t offered to pay, that’ll serve me right …” Dean mumbles, but he is still smiling.

You sit in awkward silence for a few seconds after the waitress walks away, and Dean looks ready to say something else, when you decide that you had best just cut to the chase ... 

You close your eyes, and quickly state “You don’t owe me anything Dean.”

Your friend pulls a face, clearly confused.

“What?”

Taking a deep breath, you open your eyes, but still avoid turning to look at your friend directly. “After what happened, and what I said last night at the Motel … I just want to let you know that you don’t owe me anything.”

Dean sighs, and you almost think he sounds slightly annoyed. “You think I was going to say anything out of pity?”

“Yes.” You answer immediately, causing Dean to sigh again.

The Hunter begins to tap lightly on the bar in front of you both, and you recognise it immediately as a nervous gesture. Dean Winchester nervous? That definitely wasn't a good sign. 

“I called that girl I met at the other night.” Dean states casually, and rather randomly, as you begin to pick at a placemat on the surface in front of you.

“Oh?”

“I cancelled.” You quickly whip your head around to face your friend, and notice that he was smiling slightly, before he suddenly frowns. “Actually, I had to remind her like three times who I was. She couldn’t even remember me …”

At that, you laugh slightly. “Well, you were both _really_ drunk.”

Dean smiles, obviously pleased he had managed to make you laugh. The waitress comes over then and places Dean’s coffee and your milkshake on the table in front of you. You eye it hungrily, realising that your nervousness had stopped you from eating or drinking anything since last night. 

Your companion takes a quick sip of coffee, before lowering the cup, and looking over to you as you begin to spoon cream and marshmallow into your mouth. He smiles slightly at your childish antics, but doesn't comment. 

“I spoke to Cas this morning, he called me an idiot.” Dean says after a while, and you smile. 

“Really?” You question around a mouthful of cream and milkshake, before raising an eyebrow. “That seems pretty out of character for him …”

Dean tilts his head quickly, obviously accepting your statement, before he grows serious once again.

“I was freaked out. One minute everything’s normal, the next thing everyone’s telling me I have feelings for you.”

You sigh, “I know, you must be …”

“It’s true, but that doesn’t make me any less freaked out.” Dean interrupts, and once again you quickly whirl around to face your friend, trying to see whether or not he was joking.

“Really?”

Dean smiles widely, and nods sincerely. “Yeah.”

You turn quickly to look over towards Sam and Castiel, and the two men quickly look away once you reach their eyes. Well, Sam does at least, before reaching over and physically moving Castiel’s face away from staring intently at you and Dean.

Your companion laughs, obviously noticing his brother and best friend not so subtly looking over towards you. Dean suddenly turns back to the table, and claps his hands lightly on the surface.

“So tonight, you and me, on a date?”

You frown, turning back to the long diner bar yourself. “You mean, go back to that bar?”

Dean smiles kindly, and shakes his head. He looks, almost excited. “No, I have something else in mind.”

 

You laugh openly, and very loudly, throwing the fry you were about to eat down into the wrapper on your lap, and move your hands up to cover your blushing face.

“You’re kidding?!” Dean exclaims with a wide smile, and you nod under the cover of your hands.

“No, the entire room saw me. I swear I wanted to be sucked into a black hole …” You mumble, causing Dean to laugh even louder.

“I can imagine.”

Suddenly, the Impala is filled with the loud sound of Dean’s phone ringtone, and both of you actually jump at the sudden noise.

You both turn to look at each other with wide eyes, and laugh at the fact that two fearsome Hunters were almost scared to death by a ringtone …

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” You ask, and Dean shakes his head.

The ringing stops, and Dean smiles smugly, before finishing the last of his burger.

“It’s probably …” Dean’s sentence is cut off as the phone rings once again, and you stifle a laugh when the man grits his teeth in annoyance. “Damn it.”

Whilst Dean answers the call, you lean forward, and flick on the radio, trying to find something good to listen to. You can hear Sam’s voice faintly on the other side of the phone, and Dean nods and mumbles responses as his little brother speaks.

The radio crackles, and you realise that you and Dean parking so high up in the middle of nowhere was messing with the signal. Instead, you move forward in your set to find one of Dean’s CDs to listen to. Taylor Swift?! Since when did Dean have that in the Impala. You put in back in the glove box quickly with a smile, before looking for something else.

“Ok Sammy, see you tomorrow.”

Dean hangs up, before placing the phone into a cup holder, and grabbing his coke.

You frown, after settling on playing one of Dean’s many mixtapes. “Tomorrow?”

Dean nods “Him and Cas are getting some grub, then heading back to the Bunker.”

“How?” You ask, wondering how the Winchester and Angel could get back without the Impala. Dean just raises an eyebrow in response, and you laugh. “Oh right, Cas can …”

You hold your hands up, and flutter them, almost like a bird or butterfly, causing Dean to laugh.

“What the hell is that supposed to be?”

“It’s flying … see.” You make the same motions again, this time your face warped with concentration, only making your companion laugh harder.

“That ain’t flying sweetheart. I’m not sure that’s … anything.”

You pout dramatically, before reaching over and grabbing your own drink. “Shut it.”

Dean continues to laugh lightly, and you look out of the window, up at the night sky and stunning stars. Your companion meanwhile, couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from you. Suddenly, you realise that you and Dean couldn’t stay here forever, no much how you wanted to …

“Wait, so if they’re heading back, what about us?”

Dean smiles widely, before reaching over and collecting all your wrappers, and throwing them in the back seat. He turns, and turns on the car, almost humming with excitement. “Road trip?” The man suggests, trying to sound casual, but you can hear the humour behind his words.

You roll your eyes, and smirk. “You mean like we do every day?”

Dean rolls his eyes then, and you laugh at his comically annoyed expression. “No. We crank up the music, take the road into the mountains …”

“You mean, we get to go the long way home?!” You exclaim, actually clapping your hands together with glee.

“Yeah,” Dean laughs, enjoying your excitement “you game?”

“Hell yeah!”

As Dean pulls the Impala out onto the empty mountain road, you crank up the music, and begin dancing slightly.

Dean taps the steering wheel to the rhythm of the music, and begins to sing in his, surprisingly good, singing voice. "I'm on the ..."

"HIGHWAY TO HELL!" You sing, or more like scream. 

Dean laughs, and just watches as you roll down your window, letting the air blow your hair widely around your face, and the music flows out and echoes onto the side of the mountains. 

It took hours to get home, but it passed by quickly, with Dean laughing and smiling widely as you danced, clapped and sung (or at least, screamed) over the music.

As you pull up to the quiet and isolated Bunker in the early hours of the morning, you can't help but feel slightly disappointed that it was all over. You turn to look over at Dean after you arrive, trying to act nonchalant. 

"Well, I've had an amazing time."

Dean raises an eyebrow as he switches off the car. "You sound like your kicking me out after the end of a date."

"I am" You reply sincerely, and try to stifle a smile at Dean's expression. "You said this was a date, so your getting the entire package."

"Really?" Dean smirks, before leaning over to your side of the car, and brushing his lips up against yours. "Does that mean I get a goodnight kiss?"

You smile then, and can feel your face flush "Hell yeah ..."


End file.
